yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Brron, Mad King of Dark World (character)
の 　ブロン | romaji_name = Ankokukai no Kyō'ō Buron | en_name = Brron, Mad King of Dark World | fr_name = | de_name = | it_name = Brron, Folle Sovrano del Mondo Oscuro | ko_name = | pt_name = Brron, Rei Louco do Mundo Escuro | es_name = | anime_debut = | video_game_debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008 | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX | appears_in_nds_ = * Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008 * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator | gender = Male | team = Graveyard Revival (WC 2008) | organization = Dark World Army | anime_deck = Dark World | wc08_deck = * Portable Darkness * Sleepless Mind | wc09_deck = See My Dark Side | ja_voice = | en_voice = }} Brron, Mad King of Dark World serves as the first main antagonist of the Dark World arc of season three. He makes his first actual appearance in episode 135 when Jaden travels to his stronghold. Demented and sadistic, Brron rules the alternate dimension as its vile dictator. Although his role in the anime is brief, his actions are vital in Jaden Yuki's transformation into the Supreme King of the alternate dimension. Voice/Mannerisms In the dub, Brron's voice is high-pitched and he has a witch-like cackle probably to assert the fact that he is the mad or insane king of Dark World. Biography Being the leader of the Dark World creatures, Brron was responsible for the deplorable state of the second alternate dimension and oppression of its denizens. His right-hand man, Zure, oversaw Brron's will, detaining anyone who defied him in internment camps while killing duelists who could be threats to him. The executions occurred at his fortress and involved releasing monsters at disarmed duelists while Brron himself and his minions watched the spectacle. After learning of Jaden's presence in his domain, Brron orchestrated a plot that involved turning Jaden evil. Due to an underhanded maneuver by his top subordinate, Zure, Brron had a clear advantage with his set of "Wicked Rune" cards because should one of them be activated one of Jaden's friends would be sacrificed. Eventually, Jaden defeated Brron in a fit of rage, but not before Alexis, Chazz, Atticus and Tyranno were all sacrificed. Only Syrus managed to avoid that fate. After his defeat, Brron mocked Jaden by saying that he would never see his friends again before dying. It was later revealed that Brron was simply one of Yubel's pawns, who used him to complete the integral part for her plan, the creation of the "Super Polymerization" card, and to simultaneously coax Jaden towards his descent into darkness (although it isn't stated how the two of them ever met, if they met at all). Non-canon appearances Brron, Mad King of Dark World appears in Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008 in a Tag Team with Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World as his tag partner. He also appears as an unlockable opponent in Free Duel mode in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator. Gallery Profile-DULI-BrronMadKingofDarkWorld.png | Profile CutIn-DULI-BrronMadKingofDarkWorld.png | Cut-In Defeat-DULI-BrronMadKingofDarkWorld.png | Defeat Decks Anime Brron plays a Dark World Deck, evil creatures whose latent abilities are activated when they are discarded by a card effect. He mainly focused on the gathering of the "Wicked Rune" cards which grants Brron access to his most powerful monster, "Colorless, Chaos King of Dark World", Summoned through the card, "Super Polymerization", although the Colorless card is not actually seen due to the fact that Brron could not offer Syrus through "Wicked Rune - Doubt". If the aforementioned strategy fails, Brron focuses on the Summoning and preservation of "Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World". Video games World Championship 2008 In Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008, Brron uses a Dark World Decks titled, Portable Darkness and Sleepless Mind. Stardust Accelerator .]] In ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator, Brron uses a Dark World Deck titled, See My Dark Side. Duel Links Brron, Mad King of Dark World appears as a fightable NPC in the GX Chronicles: Yubel. Duels Trivia * Brron is one of the few Duel Monster Spirits in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX who does not use a card version of himself. Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters